Fastidioso y cursi
by SweetKurosagi
Summary: Una pequeña divagación por San Valentín, sobre lo que piensan Sasuke y Sakura sobre el día de amor y chocolates, a ninguno le gusta el día por superficial y falso, pero a ambos les gusta que no le guste al otro.


**Fastidioso y cursi.**

* * *

Una mañana fría de febrero y aun así su alrededor se le hacia asfixiante, el tren matutino siempre estaba repleto de gente a la que no le importaba nada mas que llegar a tiempo a sus respectivos destinos y el no era diferente, la masa de gente que le rodeaba siempre le era indiferente pero ese día se estaban volviendo realmente insoportables todos los que le rodeaban. Había llegado a su límite de corazoncitos y miradas ¿seductoras?

14 de Febrero, celebración importada de quien sabe donde, era el pretexto perfecto para dar rienda suelta a la cursilería y las hormonas; el por su parte detestaba esa seudocelebración por ser un día en que era mas acosado que nunca y no faltaba la chiquilla ilusionada que se le acercara con chocolates y claras intenciones de conseguir "algo" a cambio, de esas chicas había de todo tipo desde lindas y tímidas hasta descaradas y superficiales, el siempre rechazaba esas ¿muestras de afecto? y no era por ser simplemente malvado sino por lo vacío e irreal de esas confesiones, esas chicas ni si quiera habían hablado con el decían quererlo y eso era simplemente estúpido estúpido como toda la mercadotecnia sobre la fecha y el increíblemente alto número de personas con obsequios que pululaban en el tren.

Cuando las puertas del vagón se abrieron fue el alivio mas grande del mundo y el chico salio disparado entre algunos ligeros empujones de la multitud cuando creyó que había escapado de la locura de chocolate y papel de colores brillantes se encontró con la sonrisa estúpida de su mejor amigo y todo el camino al colegio fue insoportable con Naruto parloteando sobre el gran y maravilloso chocolate que Hinata haría para el y sobre que no lo compartiría con nadie y de mas estupideces… al final la mente de Sasuke se desconecto y Naruto siguió hablando emocionado sin importarle la taciturnidad de su amigo, de hecho hablaba tan alto que todos en unos metros a la redonda podían escuchar las divagaciones románticas del rubio, en algún momento la mente de Sasuke ya no pudo y hablo.

-Fastidioso y cursi- dijo el pero se sorprendió mucho al notar que no solo el había pronunciado esas palabras, prácticamente al mismo tiempo una linda chica pelirrosa había dicho exactamente lo mismo que el. El pelinegro y la chica de ojos jade se dedicaron sonrisas arrogantes de aprobación y continuaron sus caminos. El chico se descubrió interesado y siguió con la mirada a la hermosa chica que pensaba igual que el, se sorprendió mas aun cuando noto que la analizaba, usaba el mismo uniforme que el y en las manos no llevaba nada mas que su maletín escolar nada de chocolate y celofanes, sonrío complacido.

o.O.o

Después de esquivar con agilidad a la multitud de personas en el pasillo que eran poseídas por el virus de amor y el consumismo, Sakura pudo llegar a salvo a su salón de clases se sentó fastidiada en su lugar y trato de no prestar atención a su medio sin lograrlo del todo, las conversaciones cursis y las voces chillonas invadían sus oídos aun contra su voluntad, suspiro derrotada y su mirada comenzó a escrutar el paisaje por la ventana en busca del cualquier distractor y se topo con el hermoso descocido de cabello y mirada oscura que había visto esa mañana. Su corazón latió interesado y su cerebro le dio una patada a su corazón, no podía permitirse tales pensamientos estúpidos o volverían a herirla.

A Sakura antes le gustaba San Valentín hasta que la venda de los ojos le fue arrancada dura y cruelmente, era solo un día de consumismo y presunción, y no sabia como pudo ser tan tonta como para creer que el tamaño de un chocolate puede mostrar cuanto se quiere a una persona. El año pasado ella ilusionada se formo por horas con sus amigas en la fila de una famosa repostería y compro un precioso y pequeño pastel de chocolate, era pequeño por que no pudo pagar uno mas grande pero eso no le importo por que ella deposito en el trozo de tarta todas sus esperanzas y ese fue un gran error. De principio darle un chocolate a alguien a quien no conocía lo suficiente y decidirse a declarársele solo por la presión de sus amigas diciendo que eran la "pareja perfecta" era ya una estupidez, pero ella fue tan idiota como para hacerlo. Cito a Neji en la terraza a las 12:00 y sonrojada le ofreció su obsequio envuelto en un cursi papel de corazones.

-Lo siento Sakura pero todos saben que odio el chocolate- había dicho el- además apenas nos conocemos y de verdad no eres mi tipo.

Ella se quedo en shock y luego entro en coma mental al escuchar las burlonas risas de sus "amigas" a sus espaldas.

-¿Puedes creer que de verdad lo hizo?- dijo una.

-Creí que no tendría el valor -dijo otra.

-Era obvio que la rechazarían.

-Es tan creída y tan tonta…- cada vez las voces le parecieron mas lejanas e irreales y la situación mas absurda pero los murmullos y risas no desaparecían.

-Podríamos haberle dicho que se e declara a Gara "por que es un gran tipo" y lo hubiera hecho…- las risas continuaron pero las lagrimas que escapaban de sus enormes ojos verdes cesaron, volteo decidida y arrojo la caja de chocolate con certera puntería la cara de su "mejor amiga", la que mas le había alentado a hacer esa tontería, y salio de ahí a paso firme y decidido no podía decirles nada pues tenían razón, ella fue inocente y tonta y callo en esa cruel broma, simplemente San Valentín es una tontería; si te gusta un chico primero debes conocerlo y decidir si es o no prudente una confesión.

Sakura detuvo los malos recuerdos y siguió con la mirada a su apuesto desconocido. Estaba considerando seriamente conocerlo mejor, el pelinegro seguía caminando junto al rubio cursi de la mañana e ignoraba con habilidad profesional las miradas ilusionadas de las chicas cerca de el.

- ¡Es Sasuke!- grito una vos excesivamente dulce, tanto que seguramente era fingida, varias de sus compañeras de clase se arremolinaron en la ventana la abrieron y gritaron halagos al pelinegro que se molesto en voltear pero no mostró expresión alguna frente al escándalo de sus fanáticas, es mas si podía contarse alguna emoción en su rostro seria fastidio y el letrero imaginario pero gigante en su frente que decia "No recibo chocolates". Antes de que Sasuke volteara, sus ojos negros se encontraron con los verdes de Sakura y por alguna extraña razón su expresión ya no fue dura casi podía jurar que vio una sonrisa en sus labios y tomo la firme decisión de que quería conocer a ese chico, ahora no le importaría lo que digan los demás ese era simplemente su deseo.

o.O.o

- Teme te vi acabas de...¿sonreirle a Sakura-chan?- dijo Naruto con sus discreta voz (puro sarcasmo) y Sasuke le fulmino con su mirada, pero como el rubio estaba acostumbrado a eso no se inmuto.

- Eso no te importa dobe, pero solo para que lo superes, si, le acabo de sonreír- dijo Uchiha tranquilo como si hablara del clima, Naruto se quedo de piedra y luego sonrió.

- Hacen una linda pareja- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa un tanto pervertida- apuesto que si ella te da chocolate no lo rechazarías.

-No es para tanto pero si no es chocolate vació tal vez lo pensaría- y no estaba mintiendo una mirada y un par de palabras lograron despertar su interés por la hermosa pelirrosa que ahora sabia se llamaba Sakura y el interés de Sasuke Uchiha siempre era saciado.

**NOTAS:**

Aquí un pequeño capricho que invadió mi mente y tuve que escribirlo, especial por San Valentín pero lo publico hasta hoy :p es solo un one shot pero tal vez después escriba mas sobre esta pareja.

Se aceptan dudas, comentario e incluso maldiciones Gracias por leer!


End file.
